The background of the invention will be discussed in two parts:
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to toys, and more particularly to a toy for using a gelatinous substance to mold play figures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Toys which enable children to make toy figures of a flexible or edible character have become popular. Generally, such toys include a chemical composition, which may be conveniently contained within a plastic squeeze bottle, which composition adopts certain characteristics in response to changes, such as temperature or pressure. Conveniently, such toys will include molds having patterns embossed therein for the creation of toy figures or creatures which may simulate insects, monsters, or science-fiction type characters. Such molds may be one or two parts, that is having a single cavity into which the composition is poured or may be two-sided to create a three dimensional object wherein the two sides of the mold have mating cavities configured to create a given object.
In such a toy molding apparatus, heat is generally required, the heat usually taking the form of an electrical light bulb which necessitates connection to normal household alternating current. The heat from such heat sources is usually concentrated and certain precautions must be taken with respect to the use of such objects or toys by children.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved toy molding apparatus and material for use therewith.
It is another object of this invention to provide a new and improved toy molding apparatus having a baffle member generally surrounding the heat source.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a new and improved chemical composition for use with toy molding apparatus, the composition setting at room temperature.